


No One Mentioned There'd Be Guitar

by Randy_sensei



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no beta we die like men, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei/pseuds/Randy_sensei
Summary: Seeing as its the end of the year, Max decides to unwind and party with her two best friends. She feels something for the best friend that brings her to safety, and this alcohol is making her brave.Max takes a chance. It goes swimmingly.





	No One Mentioned There'd Be Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Post date has been moved from January 31st. I uploaded this as a preface to Femslash Feb and now that that's over, this fic deserves a moment in the lime light. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The dorm halls lay deserted and bare in what was almost the dead of night.

 

It was almost sad to see it so, once you take everything into consideration. Were it not for the fact that the only two people to witness the dorms this way had smarter things to do, maybe they would be sad. It was kind of hard to mourn the fact that they won’t see this place as often again after all that’s happened. Though, it's a bittersweet experience.

Max was, earlier in the day, somehow coerced into going to the End of the World (and Year) party ran by the Vortex Club. For once, the Vortex was willing to not be douches in lieu of the year ending and hell, Victoria had gone as far as to bury the hatchet with Rachel, address Chloe by her _actual_ name, and be friendly to Max. That last one was the most astonishing of all; turns out, the two are very much alike, in some aspects.

It was weird, but it was a nice weird. A good reprieve from being at each other's throats all year and an opportunity to make one of the last memories at Blackwell a nice one.

Nevertheless, for Max, the party was spent giggling her ass off. She decided to have some fun with her two best friends and even had a drink. Or two. Or enough to get Max giggly, maybe, but Max got Chloe’s word that she would watch her like a hawk, so Max could party in ease.

Now, though, Chloe is helping a giggling, half-lidded Max back to her room. Chloe's not quite sure Max even needs it. If Max was literally any other person besides Max, Chloe would have doubts about this entire situation, maybe even think that the person was trying to get Chloe into their bed instead.

Chloe sighs with the corners of her mouth tugging into a small smile, with Max’s arm over her shoulder. “Sorry, Max. Forgot how much of a lightweight you are. I thought you would have lasted just a slight bit longer,” Chloe laughs, the tipsy mess she occasionally carries along giggling with her. Chloe got the bright idea with a sly smirk to accompany it to bridal carry Max up the stairs of her dorms, before, but once she attempted that, Max almost wrestled out of her hands and fell to the floor.

Chloe didn’t want to try anything after that, out of fear of cracking open Max’s skull on a flight of stairs. Max could walk by herself _somewhat_ fine seeing as she wasn't too-too drunk at this point, but Chloe still didn't trust her upstairs. Before they left completely, Max spent a little time outside in fresh air with the careful, watchful eye of Rachel by her side before Chloe came for her again, after popping inside for something.

So now, an arm across her shoulder and time mixed with patience is what Chloe uses to manage Max up to the hipster’s room. Once they find themselves in the girls' dorm hall, Chloe realizes she’s made it. Bringing someone along is more exhausting than she thought, so they stop for a second so Max, more than Chloe, could catch her breath, which makes no sense. Three flights of stairs and almost-drunk giggling all the way up was certainly exhausting.

“Alright Max, I’m gonna need you to cooperate with me now,” Chloe said to Max, “I need your room key so I can drop you off, okay?”

Max hums, a dorky grin mixed with an expression of thoughtfulness on her face. Chloe smiles to herself at how adorable her best friend while she shakes her head, as Max makes grabby hands up at Chloe, probably wanting to be picked up. That’s what it looked like to Chloe, anyways, so that’s what she did, wanting to get Max onto something she can actually sleep on.

Once the pair reaches Max’s door, two nineteen, Max goes to retrieve the keys but fumbles them instead, dropping them on the floor next to the door. Chloe sighs and deposits Max with a little more care than how Max dropped her keys, so Chloe can reach the keys properly. She then goes through the motions of unlocking her door, but before Chloe has the chance to pick Max back up and let her in, Max gestures at her for something.

“Chloe,” Max calls from the floor, her eyes lidded and voice hushed, “come here.”

Her eyebrows knit, but Chloe complies anyways, kneeling down to listen. “What’s up, Mad Max?”

“I have a secret to tell you,” Max whispers, just barely loud enough to hear, but Chloe still leans a little closer. Max, with another gesture, beckons Chloe even closer, to weird proximity. Only when Max tugs Chloe by the shirt down to meet her lips does Chloe notice how loud her heartbeat was in her ears moments before.

Now, her heart’s even louder.

The beating turns to singsong when Max finds that Chloe is actively reciprocating her kiss. Chloe smiles something smug and sly, feeling relieved, glad and excited all at the same time _._ She’s glad and surprised that love-blind Max Caulfield was the one to make the first move. Chloe wanted to do her first move the next chance she got when they were both off campus.

Max giggles into the kiss and they part once or twice for air. The third time they depart, they stay apart, with the sole intent being staring into each other's eyes with their foreheads connected, Max's hand coming up to trail its way down the side of Chloe's face. As comfortable as the silence is, Chloe decides to break it with her voice sounding softer than ever.  
“I was wondering when to do exactly what you just did,” she starts with a low voice and a wide smile, “Didn’t expect you to make the first move, Lamefield. How very bold of you.”

Max giggles and it sounds like her usual, sober self. It's a song to Chloe’s ears. “I blame the booze, it makes me brave.”

Laughing, Chloe connects the kiss again, but it's quick and chaste, “Of course you would. Who knew you of all would make a move?”

Chloe puts in a little distance between the two and Max almost looked sad for a split second, were it not for the tongue she stuck out at Chloe. Chloe shakes her head, laughing and offers her hand to Max. “Let's get your tipsy little ass inside, dork.”

With a smile, Max happily accepts the hand and gets up to her feet, this time able to stand for herself. As Chloe procures the door key to an extended hand and after Max pockets the key, letting them both in, noticing how Chloe hasn't let go of her other hand. Max kicks off her chucks to the side, wobbling a little in the process, then goes to turn on the fairy lights above her bed, the ones that illuminate the collage of photos that sit there. The slightly cracked open window leaves a slight chill in the air which left her room comfy but not too cold, as Max flops onto her bed unceremoniously.

Chloe stands in the middle, on her really dorky rug and takes everything in.

“Damn, Max, I always forget the magnitude of your hipster-ness,” Chloe chuckles, “If that’s even a word.”

Max gets up, after depositing her hoodie onto her bed and slaps at Chloe’s forearm lightly, “Oh, shush. Your fault for forgetting.” She intertwines their fingers and they share another kiss in the middle of Max’s room. As they kiss, Max circles Chloe slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. She aims Chloe towards her bed and, when the kiss disconnects, she pushes her gently back.

Chloe splats onto the bed a smile etched into her face. “Max, are you sure you’re sober? This is a lot more bravery than I'd expect from you.”

Max nods, “I’m sure, Chloe. Don't worry.” She leans down slightly to kiss Chloe on the forehead and she lights up like a Christmas tree. Her smile is wide, enthusiastic and dangerously infectious to Max.

That bold move was rather uncharacteristic of Max, now that she thinks about it but… It’s the best move she could have made. Max’s heart is over the Moon to know her best friend returns her feelings, so much so the moment their lips connect again, her buzz is gone. It's weird, but definitely a good weird.

The two of them bump noses a little after breaking the kiss to catch their breath. Max runs her hands through Chloe’s hair lovingly and Chloe’s chest swells up. It had been long since she felt like this: felt true, real love towards someone, rather than just jumping from fling to fling, one night stand to one night stand.

Though, Chloe stops.  
“Max.”

Max hums an inquiry.

“Are you sure you want to do this? How far do you want to go?”

A beat of silence passes. Max’s heart is loud, due to Chloe’s proximity to her chest.

Chloe’s chin is tilted up, and Max gazes at her.

“It’s our last night at Blackwell, isn’t it?”

Chloe nods, Max’s fingers under her chin. Something sparks another bout of bravery in Max, fueled by this heartfelt moment. Her hand traces from Chloe’s chin to her chest and nudges her gently, indicating for her to fall. She hopes Chloe doesn’t hit her head.

She does.

“Ow,” Chloe goes, sliding off her beanie with one hand and Max chuckles as her friends– or girlfriends, rather– hair falls out in all directions. She looks amazing under the fairy lights, the electric blue, violet and strawberry blonde of Chloe’s hair muted slightly by her decoration, the love-stricken expression on her face as she looks up at Max, and Max is smitten, slightly breathless.

“Sorry,” she replies with a wince and a chuckle, “But I wanted to answer your question.”

Max takes a shaky breath and goes to straddle Chloe. Chloe’s eyes are wide and the smile is just as wide when Max moves on top of Chloe. Max goes to take her shirt off and her breath hitches when she does this but Max goes through with it anyways. There’s a hunger in her that’s alien but welcome and warm at the same time. She’s sure Chloe feels it too.

While Max takes her time, Chloe just looks at her in awe, leaning on her elbows, stunned and astounded. Something in her chest bubbles at the thought that Max loved her back. She couldn’t tell whether she wanted to cry of joy or laugh right then and there. Though it might ruin the mood, Chloe thinks, so she just smiles at Max like an idiot.

Meanwhile, Max, despite the fact that the person under her is someone she knows her entire life, feels self-conscious. She swallows again and throws the shirt elsewhere, leaning down to kiss Chloe. Chloe meets her halfway, peppering kisses around her mouth and across her jaw, trailing down to Max’s neck at a certain point.

“This, ah,” Max moans in what is almost a stage whisper, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck as, “I’ve never been more- more sure of a decision, Chloe Price.”

One sentence is required to light Chloe ablaze, and she pauses. The last bit of her worries disappear with what Max just said and Chloe sighs of relief. Her breath, hot on Max’s chest, gives Max goosebumps down her arms and her breath shudders.

Chloe pushes the two of them up, eager to take her own shirt off. “Shit, Caulfield, that’s all you had to say,” she replies with a sly smile and breathy voice. Max gives her the space required to take her shirt off and it's flung in a similar direction as Max’s. Once it's off, Chloe dives to nip at Max’s chest and neck again, purposefully leaving hickeys at the base of her neck as a small gift.

Max bites down a moan and makes a fist in Chloe’s hair, gripping lightly as the other arm wrapped around Chloe’s neck. Max’s head is swimming, so much so that she almost doesn’t notice Chloe lift the two of them up, spin around, and then drop Max onto her bed. When she notices the shift in position, she blinks around in confusion. Chloe, somewhat out of breath, chuckles at the expression but continues either way.

Laughing as well, Max throws her head and hands back and breathes heavily, gripping at the quilt spread across her bed, enjoying the trail Chloe is making across her bare chest. Chloe feels like she should just continue with this and count freckles: dot them all and tally them up later but… the hunger bubbling in her chest makes her want more of Max, to see her completely as she is and soak the sight in.

It's new, this sensation, and Chloe guesses that has something to do with the joy of having your love reciprocated. Originally, Chloe was just gonna spill the beans (hah) in the diner about how she felt. Just casually slip into the same booth seat as Max and just… say it. Get it out, be done with it, or something. This was a weight off her chest.

For now, though, Chloe has bigger fish to fry and a best friend to make love to. When Chloe reaches Max’s bra, she grabs the bit in the center with her teeth, mewling an “Open up,” with her teeth tightly biting down on the material. Max flushes under the fairy lights and angles up to unbuckle her bra with a chuckle. When she does, Chloe kindly flings it to… wherever their shirts are. Or at least the general direction...

While still stood upright, she looks down at her best friend, whom she has known throughout her entire life. The collection of states she’s seen Max in grows: happy, joyous, sad, angry, uncertain (which is Max most of the time), anxious, the list goes on, and now has another one to add to the pile. Chloe catches her own blush and almost wills it away, but at the sight of Max squirming adorably under her as she gazes down with love, it goes away on its own, her focus switching back to Max again.

Chloe levels the playing field, her bra flying off in a direction, before she dives back down with fervor, aching to the core to have a piece of Max. She bites and nibbles at Max’s neck again and Max yelps, following it up with a chuckle, and that laugh was what Chloe was hoping for: she didn’t want Max to feel anxious about herself, or about somehow doing anything wrong. This is supposed to be a pleasant experience for both of them, not just Chloe.

She didn’t want Max to stay inside her own head the entire time, so Chloe gets a rather bright idea.

Max continues to breathe heavy with her hands knuckled in Chloe’s hair, grabbing at bits of faded blue, purple, and blonde. Chloe keeps trailing kisses down to Max’s exposed chest and feels Max shudder through and through, able to tell by the hitch of her breath. What with her quest to kiss every single one of Max’s freckles being very (not really) close to complete, Chloe lets her right hand roam Max’s side. After peppering her chest, Chloe goes up, bumping foreheads and nudging noses with Max to connect their lips again.

Her right hand, meanwhile, roams Max’s side and settles on her breast after a moment. Max’s arms tangle around the back of Chloe’s neck again as Chloe smiles into the kiss, Max giving off another shudder. The noise Max makes once Chloe’s adept fingers settle around her nipple almost makes her break down into laughter, but she holds it.

They keep going at it this way, Max’s head swimming with her emotions and with Chloe. The second time around they come up for air, so to speak, Chloe asks in a low voice.

“When was the last time someone called you beautiful?”  
  
Max smiles wide, still slightly out of breath and hums with faux-thoughtfulness. She meets Chloe’s eyes when she comes up with an answer, “A big fat _never_.”

Chloe connects the kiss again after a scoff, not believing the answer. This time she deepens the kiss, Chloe now losing herself in Max’s scent and taste almost completely. She musters the self-control to _breathe_ and manages to remember what she wanted to say.

“Well, let me make up the time lost,” they kiss again, quickly, “and be the one that's always there to say it.”

Chloe can imagine the blush springing across Max’s freckled face and it brings a flutter to her heart. Though, for those, there’s a queue. So many flutters, Chloe thinks her heart might fly off, so she tries to settle it, calm her heart then look up at Max, who has her fists bundled into Chloe’s hair still. Max’s eyes are vulnerable and there’s something she wants to say, evident by the lip stuck between her teeth.

It’s lost in that bite with a shudder, though, when Chloe leaves a long kiss in the barren expanse of Max’s chest. Chloe’s adept fingers linger just around the middle of Max’s midriff, roaming around in place like a dog on a leash, just aching to be let go. Though, before Chloe has a chance, one of Max’s hands roams to the side of Chloe’s head and the other tugs Chloe’s chin up to meet her eyes and connect a kiss.

It's quick and it's hot and causes Chloe to flush, kind of like Max has the tendency to, only the blush is stationed in the face. The difference between them being that Max’s ears take a bright red appearance when she blushes and the rest of it settles basically across her entire face. It's adorable, and Chloe can’ help but smile every time she sees it.

In this situation, Max has more reason to be blushing and Chloe has more reason to be happy.

A smirk grows across Chloe’s face as she trails the fingers of her hand across Max’s center, down her chest, running a finger down her midriff and hovering it there, again, like she’s been doing before, all the while breathing heavily into the freckled crook of Max’s neck, this entire exchange lighting her soul ablaze all over again.

Max gasps and breathes heavily like she ran a marathon when she bows her head to meet foreheads with Chloe. She bumps their noses together, getting her breath before she nods. She nods, and there’s a weight of Chloe’s chest and sudden clarity in her head. Chloe leans her head back to look at Max and there’s an insecure, lip-biting gaze she meets on Max’s face when she does.

Chloe’s fingers continue. Her hand has the permission it needs and it traces Max’s stomach, slowly, slowly, down the middle and stops at the edge of Max’s jeans, right where the sides button up. Her fingers glide from one side to the other and take the edge up, stretch it and let it go. The yelp that gets out of Max is adorable and makes Chloe stifle a chuckle.

“Y-You suck, Chloe,” Max mutters, slapping Chloe’s shoulder, still breathy, as Chloe does nothing but snicker.

Max’s chest shudders again as a chill overtakes her. Chloe tries her skill at getting Max’s jeans open with only one hand, and so far? It's going pretty good. Chloe manages to weasel the fly and button open with only one hand leaving Max to tug them down slightly. Chloe smiles even wider than before when Max is done with her jeans.

“Thanks, Maxie,” she whispers and almost feels Max’s skin break out in goosebumps as Max takes another shaky breath. They kiss again as Chloe does her whole spiel again but this time, running a single finger over Max’s wetness. Max’s moans when Chloe’s finger makes contact and tugs on Chloe’s hair a little.

“Ow,” Chloe chuckles, secretly _seriously_ turned on. “Not that I don’t like that Max, just try and restrain yourself a little next time, okay?”

The question came out only half as smug as Chloe had anticipated as that single pluck of her hair turned her on far more than she thought it would and Max seems to catch on a little what with the smirk she produces. Chloe’s voice was much lower than she wanted it to be, but she somehow managed to make it sound suave and enticing.

Max smirks a little wider, “Aye, aye, captain.”

Their lips meet again right after as Max lets her moans go almost in full blast as a by-product of Chloe’s fingers. They find their way under the hem of Max’s underwear and tease around Max’s entrance for long before Max does that same little tug from before, this time definitely on purpose. That jerk tears Chloe’s lips from Max’s and Chloe moans. On her way back in, her tongue traces her lips as she smirks.

This entire process paints images across their minds and plays blissful music you’d only hear in front of the pearly gates, which is odd since neither of them are believers. The feelings are there and very much alive: their heads are swimming with love and with each other and neither of them can come to their senses.

The number of fingers Max has in her possession, her own or otherwise, increases after a few moments. Chloe tactfully explores with one and quickly slips in another for Max’s pleasure, relishing the moan Max lets out and letting it ride the wave of ecstasy it's making across Chloe’s entire body. The heat is almost becoming too much to bear and the fact Chloe’s only noticed it now is astounding.

She lets it stay that way; she wasn’t about to pull out and go open a window.

Max’s velvety feel and slickness are intoxicating to the touch and Chloe is finding it hard to keep even the simplest of motions up. She manages though when their seemingly endless make-out session stops and Chloe can catch some breath. Then, Max snakes a hand around Chloe’s neck and bites down onto her knuckle, careful to, despite the emptiness of the dorm, not produce a moan loud enough to shake the walls.

It feels like it would if Max had let it out completely.

The hand that’s made it's home in Chloe’s hair readjust and the hand Max was biting onto a moment ago scratches marks across Chloe’s back. It stings but it feels like passion more than pain and it's fair, seeing as Max is already marked otherwise. Chloe smirks, while Max gasps into Chloe’s ear.

“C-Chlo, I-I’m so close…D-Do- ah! Don’t stop...”

With those words, Chloe yearns for touch as the smirk only grows wider. She presses Max closer to her and ups the ante, speeding up the motion just enough to get Max closer but not hurt Max or herself, somehow. The speed steadies at a pace when Max’s sounds get up to a high enough pitch where it's safe for Chloe’s ears.

With a shuddering gasp that leaves Max, she comes to a conclusion and dismantles at Chloe’s handiwork. Max grips onto Chloe like a lifeline but relaxes and slumps after a moment or two as the wave of ecstasy flooded over her like an ocean’s wave.

They spend a little time laying there as entangled limbs, sweaty panting, and stray kisses. Chloe keeps running her fingers through Max’s hair lovingly. Chloe can already see the oncoming stretch of sleep and she can tell it’s going to be the best sleep she’s had in… well, ever. But as she’s thinking of drifting off with her lips pressed to the crown of Max’s head, Max nudges at her forearm.

“Y-Your… turn…”

Chloe blinks at a suddenly _crimson_ Max as she swallows something. Max’s fingers tense around her forearm the more Chloe blinks but the more Chloe blinks, the more love seeps into her look. She chuckles.

“Max… it's okay. I know it's your first,” Chloe says, adjusting up to sit and face Max properly in a slow, saunter sort of movement and runs her fingers across Max’s own on her forearm. Max’s fingers let go of Chloe’s to join hands, “I’m fine with just passing out right now.”

Swallowing again out of nervousness, Max shakes her head slightly, “N-No, I… I want to,” she says, smiling at the end of it, “But I’m gonna need a crash course.”

Blinking for a moment, Chloe scoffs and chuckles. “Alright, Maxi-pad. I’ll lead you through the entire thing.”

The two of them shift under the fairy lights, taking a better pose with Chloe’s back against the wall behind them, with Max straddling her legs, still slightly out of breath and head still swimming in a pool of bliss. When Chloe feels something against her back, though, and plucks the polaroid off the wall where she was before after she leans forward enough.

It's an old picture of the lighthouse Max took when the two were kids; the date was scrawled onto the front of the polaroid. Chloe huh’s and smiles at the picture, handing it to her girlfriend to leave it on the nightstand.

“Funny how five years blasted past us like no one’s business,” Chloe laughed as she handed Max the picture, “It's almost like it was yesterday when the two of us were running around the lighthouse.” In what was probably not the best time possible, they took a little moment to reminisce as the two smiled like goofs.

Before Max places the picture down, she takes a wistful look and smiles something small. “Feels like no time has passed at all.” After placing it down, Max turns back to Chloe, sighing with a tinge of anxiousness, not quite believing this entire thing is happening after that little throwback

Max places a hand on Chloe’s chest, near her shoulder and leans in for another kiss with her other hand tracing the side of Chloe’s face, settling into Chloe’s lap for a few moments as they kiss. Planning on spending her time like this, Max lets her head clear with the help of Chloe’s lips. Her kisses are sobering and loving and everything she thought it would be after that one time they played spin-the-bottle as kids.

Wow, Max has it bad.

When Chloe takes Max’s hand into hers to guide her down, tracing, Max lowers the focus of her lips to the side of Chloe’s neck, letting Chloe let a gasp loose when Max’s lips brush her pale skin illuminated with the faint, orange hue above them. Chloe’s skin tingles everywhere Max traces and she almost yelps when she feels the other hand, the one she wasn’t guiding, place gently onto her side and trace up and down, slowly, settling finally with a loving clutch.

“Just,” Chloe breathes, whispering almost, “Explore with one finger and move on when you’re comfortable, okay?”

She almost hears Max’s gulp when she swallows but the brunette nods and she can feel her hair tickle the side of her face. Max’s fingers fiddle with the button of Chloe’s jeans more than Chloe did, but, her head in Max’s hand, Chloe reaches down to help with her one free hand.

With a little help, Chloe’s jeans find themselves on the floor and Chloe shudders when Max’s finger flies over her entry, in an experimentative, teasing manner, pressed a little closer than the first time. Max pulls the same trick once more but when Chloe almost whines, her fingers settle and set a pace, slowly but surely.

The angle for Max is a little odd but she makes it work; Max slides Chloe’s panties to the side as one finger worms it's way into Chloe Price and, despite Chloe having done this before, the emotion tied to it all acts as a bit of spice to this entire situation. Usually, she didn’t feel much for the people she ended up in bed with in pursuit of something to shoo the tension away, but now? It means the world.

Wow, Chloe has it bad.

When Max faces up again, the two nudges noses and Max places her forehead against Chloe’s to look for a sign of… something. Max can’t tell if she’s waiting for something or just likes looking into Chloe’s eyes but after a moment of that, their lips crash together again.

Chloe’s eyes fly open in surprise when Max ups the finger count and ups the speed far faster than Chloe had anticipated. When her surprise settles, she smiles into the kiss and mumbles something about Max already knowing her stuff, her role as a smartass intertwined with the comment when she surfaces for air at one point. Max chuckles at the comment before going back to peppering kisses across Chloe’s pale neck and collarbones.

A bright idea flashes across Chloe as a mischievous grin grows across where the idea flew a moment ago, all the while sinking in bliss. Chloe completely accidentally, _completely_ , brings her knee up in reaction to Max’s handiwork and with it, grinds Max’s groin, making Max gasp a little, the hand spelunking staying still but the rest of her shuddering, obviously not expecting what just transpired. Max is breathing heavy along with Chloe as she whispers an ‘oops.’ Max squeezes her side a little and smirks.

“That’s unfair, I don’t want to have to give back twice,” Max mutters with a smirk and Chloe deadpans as she flushes. That was not what she expected of the small hipster at all and honestly? Kind of drove her mad, that comment. She loved it when Max took charge or showed bravery in any facet of life, Chloe of all people knowing full well what Max is capable of. 

Chloe lets go a breathy sigh when Max tries something new and it works in her favor. With that, she speeds up as much as her experience lets her and Chloe grips to her.

“Max, yes– oh _fuck_.” The sounds Chloe makes are music to Max’s ears and her non-existent self-confidence could always argue that she never could have someone love her back, let alone make someone feel as good as Max felt before. Though, now, she has more pressing matters to attend to outside of her own mind, like the dork under her at this moment.

More moments pass this way, all sloppy movements, heavy breathing, and the occasional moan. Chloe’s hips buck into Max and Max can tell she’s close judging by her own experience. Chloe’s hand grips the back of Max’s neck and Chloe settles the other hand to steady herself as she moans, closer and closer to the edge.

One of Chloe’s hands flies up, fisting into Max’s hair and she tries her damnedest not to pull but _fuck,_ Max is getting the hang of this and Chloe is seriously, seriously close.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Max– ah, I–”

With a breathy moan, Chloe seizes up after Max’s tempo increases and Chloe comes. A wave of bliss crashes against Chloe’s cliffs and she slumps over like a scarecrow that’s fallen off of its cross. They become an even bigger piled mess of limbs and hair as the Max collapses on top as well,  the two of them completely unwound at each other's hands.

Chloe leaves a peck in the crown of Max’s hair and pulls her panting and sweaty form closer. They share a kiss or two, quick and chaste, but loving all the same as they settle properly into sleep in Blackwell’s tiny ass bed. Due to the size, Max needs to settle a little into Chloe. There are worse ways to fall asleep, she thinks.

 Chloe's mind flies to thoughts of the future, without much pride in what it holds for her alone, but with Max, that future seems just a little bit brighter. There was no doubt Max wouldn't be there with Chloe, but the barrier between friends and lovers now broken, the two would become inseperable. As cheesy and corny as it was to think about this now, Chloe couldn't help herself. Her mind floats off soon, though. 

 

They’re lost somewhere but they’re together. Somehow, the two of them snake under the covers and fall asleep in each other’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

Chloe, unsurprisingly enough, is not the first to wake.

 

Under the covers, facing the wall, her consciousness seeps in slowly and with ease. The wall she sees with one of her eyes open is unfamiliar. It's color isn't the least offputting thing about it, but instead the lack of graffiti on it, is. The blanket over her and the pillow under her are also equally unfamiliar. The notes of guitar in the air are also very unfamiliar.

But then, as more of her concsiousness seeps in, it comes to her eventually.

Chloe’s in Max’s room, she remembers. Once she realizes this, the confusion spreading is quelled and Chloe, taller than the actual bed, decides to stretch, her legs going beyond the foot of the bed, and she rests them there, wiggling her toes with a grin burrowed into Max's pillow. This earns a giggle from somewhere else in the room, swapping that cute sound with the guitar’s song. Chloe notes the sweet way it mingles with the sound of birds and bugs outside. Chloe smirks, eyes still shut and head facing the wall.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” that same voice appends to the giggle from somewhere else in the room.

Groaning something or the other, still half-asleep, Chloe shuffles over to her side to face Max. “Morning to you, too.”

Luckily for Chloe, she doesn’t need a crowbar to pry her eyes open. She manages to settle properly on her side and stare at her from the bed. On the couch opposite of her, she can see Max, in sleepwear consisting of a two-sizes-too-big dorky shirt, doused in gentle sunlight, her fingers wrapped around the neck of her acoustic guitar as it sits in her lap comfortably.

They meet eyes after a moment and Max keeps playing. Chloe smiles and wishes this moment could last for much longer. She shuts her eyes for a little bit, listening as Max slowly goes back to plucking away at the guitar strings. The birds outside and Max’s playing are enough to lull Chloe into sleep, but she wills it away before it clutches at her.

Chloe manages to open her eyes and stare at the freckled mess on the couch for a little while, her mind buzzing with thoughts. One, though, manages to escape, and Chloe blurts out: “I love you, Max.”

It's not necessarily untrue, it's just unexpected. She hadn’t thought to say it but there wasn’t much of a choice in the matter, then. Chloe goes a little red.

Max smiles something wide and it outshines the meandering sunlight as Chloe can only count her sheep and wonder how she got this lucky. Somehow, the end of their time at Blackhell and the ass end of this leg of their life seem so far away. Chloe chooses to stay this way for a little while longer.

 

“I know,” Max responds, the goofy, bashful grin sticking the entire time. “I love you, too, Chloe.”


End file.
